


Big trouble

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Identity Reveal, Live Stream, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27





	Big trouble

POV Peter Parker

I'm on my way to the Avengers Compound. We are going to discuss a live stream they are gonna have tomorrow. I'm going to ask Mr. Stark if I can be in it, as Spider-Man of course. They are going to do the live stream so that the world can get to know them better. You can send in questions on Twitter and the Avengers and I will answer them. It will be fun.

I walk the last block listening to Never be the same by Camila Cabello. I'm addicted to that song. When I get to the Compound, I go through the security gates and make my way to the conference room. I'm 5 minutes late. When am I not late? Good question. Everyone is already in the room and seated at the table.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, I was caught up listening to this amazing song." I smile at everyone and give them all a quick hug.

"It's okay, you're not too late for a change. And when aren't you caught up listening to a song?" Mr. Stark says. I smile sheepishly.

"When I sleep, no wait, even then. I don't know when. I'm addicted to music. Somebody help me." I ramble. They laugh at my silliness.

"Now on to business. We'll be doing a live stream tomorrow at 5 PM in this room. Peter, make sure you're here half an hour early. I need you to not be late for once and then you can help set it all up. There are VIPs and they will be in the room. There are not a lot of them but it's mostly for reports. Now you all know there will be a lot of personal questions and everyone probably wants to know what Spider-Man's real identity is. We must be careful revealing any information about Peter. They will ask about personal relationships and what the relationships between the group is. We can't say anything about missions for other's sake. You can tell them that we are a big dysfunctional family. Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, Steve, Wanda and Vision, you can talk about your relationship. Please don't embarrass each other too much, except for Pete. You can embarrass him as much as you want." says Tony. I make a protesting sound.

"please don't embarrass me" they smirk, and I know I'm done. What have I done to deserve this? I am the kindest, most selfless person on this planet and how does the universe repay me. With a ton load of videos that will be shown tomorrow by the others.

🕸🕷🕸🕷

Today is the day of the live stream and I'm nervous. This is the first time for me that I do something like this. School is out in about 20 minutes and everybody is talking about the live stream. The Avengers tweeted a few hours ago they would do a live stream on national tv at 5 p.m. and everybody is excited. They didn't say what it was about. Surprise attack!!! Let's keep a cool mind. I'm stressing too much as it is already. I never held a Q&A before. First time for everything right.

"Hey Puny Parker, " whispers Flash from the table behind me. " I got VIP tickets for the live stream and I'm gonna see the Avengers and I will probably meet them. What do you have?"

"Ignore him, Peter. He's not worth it," says Ned from my left. I bawl my fist and take a deep breath.

"He has a life, real friends and a spot on the decathlon team, Flash," answers MJ from my right. "that's more then you'll ever have."

"Thanks, MJ. Maybe I should ask dad if you two could get VIP cards and watch me be embarrassed by my family." I look at them and hear a scoff from behind me.

"yeah right, because you have the money and Tony Stark is your daddy, " says Flash. I ignore him and wait for Ned and MJ to decide.

"Sounds like fun, " says Ned and MJ nods. They have both been to the compound before and they have met the Avengers a few times. We have almost every week a movie night and dad told me I could invite them for every night a few months ago. Ned is still a fanboy sometimes and MJ is still in love with Wanda, Nat, and Pepper so she is a little awestruck sometime.

"Great, I will call him as soon as I can. Happy can give us a lift. I still need to set a few things up so I need to be there early, but you guys can wait with the others." I tell them. They nod and the bell rings.

🕸🕷🕸🕷

"Pete, Bruce, I need you to check the power in the electro room on floor 65. This is gonna suck a lot of energy because we are live streaming around the globe. We start in 5 minutes, if you're not back by then we will start without you, " says Dad. I nod, already in my Spider-Man suit, and walk out of the room with Bruce by my side. We get to floor 65 and walk towards the power box. I open it and something explodes. The electricity surges over the wall. I jump back.

"I'll get dad, " I say and walk towards the door. I grab the door knop but get an electrical shock. I'm blown back. I land on my back on the ground. I groan and Bruce sits next to me.

That hurt a lot.

"Stay down Pete. That was a hard shock." I nod and drop my head back on the ground. "The electrical interface must have set the walls under electricity. Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

I hear Bruce groan. "You okay?" I ask worriedly. He nods. "Hulk doesn't like small spaces and being locked in them."

I sit up slowly and look at my watch. "Well, the live stream begins now. They will think something is wrong somewhere in the live stream. They know how excited I was about it." Bruce stands up and walks around the room. No windows, no vents, 6 by 8 feet, a security camera with speakers that probably doesn't work, and an electrified door.

"Do you have a phone with you, Bruce?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I thought I wouldn't need it." I sigh and pet my pockets in the suit. I feel my phone in a hidden pocket. I grab it and see that I have no connection.

Tony Stark made this building, how is it that there is no connection.

I watch Bruce walk around the room when he suddenly falls and groans. Oh no. He turns green and hulk comes out. Hulk stands up and roars.

Nobody's POV

Where is that kid? The live stream started 30 minutes ago. Checking the power doesn't take that long. I grab my phone to see if I got any messages.

"Next question. This one is for Wanda and Natasha. How is it to be the only woman on the team?" before they can answer we hear a roar. I look up in panic and turn to the others. We all look at the two empty seats next to me and we all seem to be thinking the same thing. The other people in the room look confused except for Ned and MJ, they look worried

"That was the Hulk. Something is wrong. Bucky, turn off the camera." Tony commands. Bucky rushes to the camera and turns it off, but they forgot about the connection between the computer, the microphones and the live stream. Tony grabbed the first laptop he saw, which was also the one that was connected to the livestream and showed the reactions. He logged into the security cameras and searched for the electrical room on the 65th floor. The screen was black. He typed in a few things and then the room came on the screen. The room where you saw Spider-Man without a mask trying to avoid the hulk. The room where you saw peter, the nerd, in a Spider-Man suit trying to avoid the hulk. Not that it worked because it was a small room. He watches in horror when Peter got hit and flew into a wall where he was electrocuted, then he fell to the ground. How did that happen? He looks at the power box and saw the inside was black. It looks like something exploded. He changes the camera to infra-red and you could see that the walls were electrified.

"The power box exploded and now the walls are electrified. That's why they were not back yet. They are locked in." Tony explained. "Vision, I need you to get down there and look if you can get in. Probably not but Pete is in there with the hulk and he will die if we don't do something soon. Clint, I need you to run to my lab and get a power adapter. That will cause the electricity to cut down so we can enter the room. Nat, go with Vision in case it works, or the hulk gets out, you are the only one that can calm him down." They followed Tony's orders while Steve, who is holding Bucky's hand, tries to calm Tony while watching what is happening. Everybody in the room was silent because they had no idea what was happening. But everybody who was watching on tv at home was shocked to now know the identity of Spider-Man, who appears to be a 16-year-old boy.

While everybody was stressing, Peter was dodging Hulks fists. "Hey big guy. Can you please calm down? I'm not gonna hurt you and we will get out of here soon. I'm sure the others have already figured out what's going on and are finding a solution." Hulk hit the wall and got electrocuted. He roared and got even angrier. Oh shit. Thought Peter.

"Let me tell you a joke. Knock knock." said Peter. The Hulk roars and swings at Peter who manages to dodge it. "I'll take that as a 'who's there.'" what surprises everyone outside the room was that the Hulk stops and lets out a small 'ha'. Then he just starts laughing and he changes back to Bruce. Bruce sat there with a shocked expression when he was fully changed back.

"I can't believe you calmed the hulk with a knock knock joke." he says quietly.

"I can't believe I'm still alive." says Peter with a relieved expression. Then a 'boom' is heard, and the door blows open. Natasha rushes in, expecting an angry Hulk and a badly beaten up Peter, but sees Bruce and Peter, sitting on the ground, looking at Natasha with a surprised look and a small smile.

"Hey Aunt Nat. About damn time." Natasha smiles and bows down to Peter to check for injuries.

"Don't you dare sass me young man. What happened?" Before Peter can answer, Tony storms in and immediately crushes Peter in a hug. Nat moves over to Bruce and takes his head in her hands, tilting it to look for injuries. When she can't find any, she gives him a quick kiss.

"I was worried about you two." she says while embracing him in a hug. When they let go of each other, Peter and Tony look at them with small smiles on their faces.

"I love it when you go soft Aunt Nat. It suits you." says Peter smirking. Natasha scoffs and puts an arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. She ruffles his hair, "I swear you have a death wish." Peter laughs and Natasha let's go off him.

"Let's go back to the others, " says Tony while putting an arm around Peters shoulders. Vision and Clint already went back to the 78th floor, where the live stream was held, when they saw that nobody was hurt. When they enter the room, they come face to face with the rest of the Avengers who look serious.

"What's going on, Cap?" asks Tony worried. Everybody in the room turns to Tony, Bruce, Peter (who still isn't wearing his mask) and Natasha. Peter looks around the room and makes immediate eye contact with Flash. His face grows pale when he realizes he is in his Spider-Man suit but not wearing a mask.

"We have a problem, Tony, " says Steve. "the camera was off, but the laptop you used to watch what was going on through the security camera, was linked to the live stream and the microphones. Everybody on national tv saw and heard what happened. I'm sorry Peter but they know." To the Avengers surprise, Peter just shrugged. Now he didn't have to worry about Flash.

"There was no avoiding something like this. It was about to happen sooner or later anyway. It's not like I have family left that needs to be protected. Ned and MJ already know the dangers of being friends with me and Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve teached them how to fight. They can defend themselves. Now that that is over can we just continue the live stream. I was excited about it and I would love to finish it. Besides, then they can get to know me." says Peter. He runs to his seat and sits down with a big smile on his face. Tony chuckles and the rest give him a small smile. They all sit back down again and turn the camera back on. Everybody at home still shocked about what happened.

"As you can see, we are just going to continue the Q&A so if you have any questions just send them in. This dork on my right is my son   
Peter by the way and he is Spider-man." says Tony while he pets Peters head. In a matter of seconds, the questions come.

"Are Bruce Banner and Black Widow in a relationship? Because they just kissed, and I ship it so hard and are there other couples within the team?" reads Clint. Bruce blushes and Natasha tries not to smile.

"Yes, they are, " answers Peter smugly. "Just like Capsicle with Bucky and Wanda with Vision."  
Those said persons turn their head at Peter and scold at him.

"What? Dad said yesterday that we could talk about it." Peter says innocently. Wanda suddenly smirks and grabs the laptop. 'Oh no' thinks Peter.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. Can you send the video of Peter dancing with a broomstick in the kitchen while singing the Spider-Man song to this computer so I can show it to the viewers?" Peter almost chokes.

"Don't you dare show them that one!" yells Peter.

"Yes, do it." yell all the others. Except for Steve who just watches amused.

Not much later the video comes on the screen. Everybody laughs and Peter literally hides under the table. 5 minutes later he comes back out and sits back in his chair with a bright red face.

"Tony said we could embarrass you as much as we wanted yesterday." says Wanda grinning. Peter groans and hits his head on the table, mumbling a small 'I know'.

"Next question is, how is Tony Stark, Peter’s father?" says Clint. He oversaw the questions which now seems to be a bad idea.

"Easy, I adopted Peter a year ago when his last family member died and now, he's my son. And he is the best son anyone could wish for. Next" Answers Tony.

"Thanks dad. You are the best dad anyone can wish for." says Peter blushing. You could hear a few 'awes' and an 'I take offense to that' from Clint. The live stream went on for another hour. Right when they wanted to stop it, Shuri walked into the room, phone in hand.

"It's time you repay me for upgrading your suit. Everyone is gonna love this." she taps on something on her phone and a song starts. Peter immediately knows what she wants.

"No, not gonna do it!" yells Peter as he jumps up.

"You have to, and you know it!"

"Fine, I hate you for this!" he jumps on the table and right when the chorus start, he starts grinding on the table.

'baby grind on me, relax yo mind take you time on me.'


End file.
